


Flow

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Period Sex, Sasha is a good man; he knows how to take care of his GF, Vaginal Fingering, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Sasha has an idea. Milla is surprised, but not complaining.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 8:Menophilia| Casting couch | Bukkake
Relationships: Sasha Nein/Milla Vodello
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> There was a Psychonauts kink meme ages ago. One of the prompts was 'Sasha x Milla: period sex.'
> 
> I regret not filling that prompt out back then. But I saw that one of the prompts for yesterday was 'menophilia,' which is sexual arousal at a period/menstrual cycle.
> 
> I'd like to think this was my second chance, so I went with it.

It was Sasha's idea, funnily enough. 

It was Milla's second day of this time of the month, and she was miserable. She suspected other women had it worse; her periods had never made her throw up or faint. But that didn't stop her from feeling bloated, achy, and just overall disgusting. 

"You are _not_ disgusting, Milla." They were in her apartment; just the two of them. Otherwise, Sasha wouldn't have used her first name. Fraternization wasn't forbidden in the Psychonauts, but it _was_ frowned upon. Ordinarily Milla would find the secret delicious, but right now, she was just grateful for Sasha's lap under her chest and his hands firmly rubbing her back.

"That's kind of you to say, Darling." The throw cushion, a rainbow tie dye thing she'd found at a garage sale, muffled her voice. "But I don't believe you." 

"Menstruation is a perfectly natural process." 

Milla couldn't hold back a laugh. Leave it to Stoic Sasha to make her feel better. "So is pooping. Everyone agrees that's disgusting. _And_ it doesn't last for a whole week."

Sasha's deep chuckle rumbled through her. The sounds did something to her, and she remembered at least one upside to this. 

"Sasha?" she asked. 

"Hmm?" His hands, bare for once, were stroking her hair. 

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Milla suspected he understood what she was about to do in her bathroom; it wasn't just that they were both psychic, they'd been on the same mental wavelength for a long time. 

It was one reason they worked so well together in the field. 

"May I join you?" 

Milla laughed for what felt like a solid minute. She trailed off as she realized he wasn't joking. 

They made their way to her bedroom without a word. Milla put a towel down so they wouldn't ruin her sheets. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Darling?" she asked. She knew how Sasha was about cleanliness. 

"Of course." Sasha Nein smiling was often thought to be rare among people who didn't really know him. Right now was one of the times he did; it brought warmth to his dark brown eyes. "Are you?" 

Milla giggled as she leaned back. "With you, Sasha? Always." 

He slipped inside with ease; the blood had made her slick. Milla wrapped her legs around Sasha's waist, digging the heels of her feet into the small of his back. He stayed balanced on his hands; with their chests pressed against each other, Milla was able to wrap her arms around Sasha's neck. 

_"Oh..."_ she breathed. Her moans mixed well with his grunting. At this angle, he'd found her G spot fairly quickly. Milla supposed his precision and perfectionism lent themselves to more than one thing.

"Darling..." she groaned as he stroked that sweet spot inside her. 

"Mmmm..." The heady scent of Sasha's sweat and her blood mixed in her nose. She'd been unsure about this, but right now she certainly couldn't complain. 

He finished before she did. She smiled as he collapsed on top of her, panting. "I'm sorry, Milla," he said, sounding uncharacteristically sheepish. 

Milla smiled. "It's all right, Sasha." It happened sometimes. She didn't really mind; being with Sasha, doing this with him, was nice enough as it was. 

Sasha raised himself on his elbows, letting Milla see that his dark hair was sticking to his forehead. "I would like to try with my fingers. Would that be all right?" 

Milla shifted, suddenly aware of the towel's scratchy surface against her bare thighs. "Really, Darling, you don't need to..." Having sex in a missionary position during her period had been one thing; that way, it had felt like they could keep themselves separated from the act going on. 

But the thought of Sasha letting his hands or face close to her was making her self conscious in a way she almost never usually was. 

"Milla..." Sasha cupped one of Milla's cheeks with a tenderness that made her want to swoon. "Do you trust me?"

"I..." Milla sighed. "Of course I do." She trusted Sasha more than anyone else. 

"I'd like to use my fingers. I won't use anything else; I promise. And of course, at any time you ask me to stop, I will." 

Milla nodded and lay back. "All right." 

She kept her eyes closed as Sasha's long, slim fingers got to work. She bit back a whimper as his fingertips, soft and hot, found her clit and began stroking. 

Milla had to give the man credit; he knew what he was doing. It only took a few minutes for him to bring her to her climax; she'd never been the 'scream her passions to the heavens' sort, but she did make an awkward, somewhat unladylike noise from deep down in her throat. She couldn't even bring herself to care. 

She lay there panting for a few minutes before getting up to use the bathroom. Using the toilet after sex was important, she remembered; less chances of a UTI that way. Besides, she felt like she needed a shower. 

The hot water soothed her aches, washed the blood between her thighs down the drain. When Milla stepped out of the shower, she saw perfectly folded pajamas on top of her toilet seat. 

She smiled, touched by Sasha's thoughtfulness. 

When she left the bathroom, wearing a fresh pad and the pajamas Sasha had given her, the man was laying on top of her covers. The towel was nowhere to be seen. "I took care of it. No need to worry." He patted the pillow next to him. She took up the invitation gladly. 

"Thank you, Sasha." The post coital endorphins still running through her system made Milla giddy. She giggled as she said "I have to say, I never would have thought you'd want to try something like this!" 

He gave her a smile that might have made him look mysterious if he was wearing his usual sunglasses, but right now, really only made him look shy. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Milla." 

She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well, I look forward to finding out more, Darling." 


End file.
